


once upon an us

by CinnaKrixBonn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age gap relationship, Angst, Coffee, Dogs, F/M, Friendship, Hospital, Long Shifts, Love, Office Sex, Phlebotomist, Romance, dermatologist, fight, long story, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaKrixBonn/pseuds/CinnaKrixBonn
Summary: She watches him stumble into the coffee shop looking for shelter, and when their gaze meet, their fate is set.





	once upon an us

once upon an us | chapter one: have number, will call 

The coffee shop was deserted besides me and a few older men talking about the good old days. The rain poured down with no intent of stopping, as the hurricane beginning to pass by the suburban town I live was a sure sign to head home. But my body was too lazy to leave, glued to the seat that I kept warm for the past hour.

Relationships have made me bitter, friendships were fake, as the only amount of encouragement I got was from my parents. Twenty. Here I am, twenty years old and nothing has moved much in my life. Sure, I have a job. I have a new apartment - I even have a dog - but something is missing in my life and I can’t pinpoint it.

The swaying trees caught my attention, sending a bit of fear down my spine. Maybe, just maybe, I should go home.

The coffee shop door rings, my attention turning towards the tall man, drenched in rain water from head to toe, walk in. His blond hair a mop, sticking to his forehead like glue, as his dark clothing follows in suit, clinging to his body like its life depended on it. 

His gaze scans the shop, bright blue irises look around as his attention sets on me. We glance at each other, before he turns his head, and I do too. He sits on the other side of the cafe, across from me, as it seems he just wants to take a breather from the rain.

He’s handsome. I note that permanently in my brain as I can’t help but focus on him from time to time. He looks as if life had thrown him to the gutter and wrung him out dry. He’s on the older side, maybe late thirties, as the age around his eyes show out like a sore thumb. He has no wedding band, which surprises me.

Being single for a long time isn’t good when you’re hunting for a connection of marriage on a man that you find attractive, but he’s like a magnet to me. The moment he walked in I felt something never before that I felt in my entire life. He just seems like someone I knew forever.

But here I go again, on another tangent of love, when my luck with the damn thing can’t work out with any guy I talk to. It’s like i’m a beacon for disaster.

I realized by the time I was done thinking about my last thought, our gaze’s were still hanging onto each other. My face flushed with embarrassment, mentally chiding myself with why I did that.

The jazz music on the intercom helped. I decided to just return back to reading my book and drinking what’s left of my coffee, knowing that I'll never gain that man’s attention. He’s most likely in a relationships with a beautiful, successful woman suited for his age.

“What’s your name?” I hear, looking up to see the exact man loom over me. I’m startled for a second, still flushed in the face.

I blurt out, “Danielle,” waiting for him to start speaking again.

“Are you waiting for company?” He asks, pointing to the seat in front of me as I shake my head. He pulls the chair out, sitting in front of me as I put my book down, wondering why of all times does this scenario play out like a bad love fanfiction. Beautiful man approaches not so beautiful woman… God, my life is a joke.

“So,” he stares at me, still soaked from the rain, “I saw you were staring at me.”

I shrug, “I just… I don’t know, you really don’t see a man like you in this town, so it was hard not to look.”

He chuckled, “Well, thank you for that, I appreciate that.”

I sigh, “Sorry, that was really inappropriate.” my face flushes red again.

He shook his head, “no no, I don’t mind. Actually, I couldn’t help but look at you too.”

Butterflies rise in my stomach, as I smile a bit, charmed by his compliment that was probably just being nice to me since I genuinely complimented him. 

“Thank you,” I respond back, as he’s quite, still staring at me. I could feel the weight of his charisma and confidence beam lights towards me, as I just sit there like an idiot, taking it.

“Of course,” he finally says after a moment’s silence. He turns his head to look outside, giving me a good view of his profile, which was equally attractive as the front of his face. Strong features, something that reeked a man.

“So,” I start a conversation, “What brings you here?” I asked, very much interested as to why he decided to waltz into a cafe that was not very well known.

“The road that leads to my house is flooded, and I don’t work that very far from here so I decided to camp it out here until the rain stops, but, so far it looks like it’s not.” He sighed, shaking his head.

Nodding, I follow, “Yeah, hurricanes are pretty bad here on the east-coast, even though we live far away from the coast itself. You would like you’re not from here.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I'm actually from up north, Maine? I came down here after I heard many good things about the medical centers here.”

I pause, “Oh, so you’re a…”

“Doctor,” he chimed in, “I’m a Dermatologist that specializes in burns and wounds. I work over in the wound clinic at Doctors.”

Immediately, I knew who he was. Dr. Smith, the newest doctor to arrive in the clinic that I worked in when I was a CNA getting my certification.

“Oh, now I know who you are!” I smiled, “You’re Erwin Smith.”

He smiled, “Wow, I'm already known.”

I nod, “Well, I’m a phlebotomist on that floor, and I recently had a few patients come through with your name on the tubes.”

He was silent, “Hm… good to know…” his voice trailed off, his eyes still looming over my face. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty, about to be twenty - one in a few weeks.” I admitted, a small mirth of a smile gracing his features.

“Really? You seem so mature for your age. Then again, I'm the man, we usually act off of our real ages compared to women.” He chuckled, as I followed in suit.

“Well, the world is an interesting place, and you’re going to meet a lot of people.” I sighed, “A lot. How old are you?”

He nodded, “I’m thirty one.”

We sat in silence, for the longest time, giving me the allowance to grab back to my thoughts. He still stared at me, which began to make me grow uneasy as he could probably see all the flaws in my face.

“You’re really pretty.” he cuts the silence with a sharp knife, another blush admitting through my face.

“Ah, thank you.” I smile.

“Of course,” he smiled too. “I was wondering… if I could have your number?”

I felt my whole body pause. Quickly, I nod. “Sure.”

He pulls out his phone, and hands it to me. I push my number into his contacts, which were very sparse like mine. I can’t help but smile more as he pushes to know me more. I haven’t had this type of attention in a long time, especially from a  _ grown man _ .

“So,” he begins, standing up, watching the rain died down. Sadly, I knew our time had to end today, but we will see each other tomorrow. “Have number, will call.”

I laugh, “wait can’t,” I immediately get his reference, the two of us laughing as he leaves the cafe. Watching him walk out saddened me, and I yearned for the stranger I just met.

I want him.


End file.
